


Intersolar Dictionary

by Morbane



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crack, Documentation, Gen, Half Drabble, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane
Summary: A crack work for Brave New Bork, interpreting "Altered Carbon" by title and nothing else.





	Intersolar Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckybarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybarton/gifts).



_Carbon dating_

-n. phr., slang, _c._ CE 2386.  
Then-taboo practice of romantic or sexual involvement between a minimally altered human and a human of class Star-5 or higher (see _Star classes_ ; _human alteration_ ). Considered a slur until the early 2440s due to medical risk to either party.

-n. phr., obsolete...

**Author's Note:**

> Altered Carbon: a TV show in which humans who have been altered to survive long space journeys & on other planets grapple with issues of identity. It's quite the soap opera and there are many dramatic relationships.


End file.
